I love you,Remember?
by wonderfulphrase'x
Summary: At the beginning of their last year, Rose and Scorpius have a little conversation in the Head's Compartment.


Coupling Rose and Scorpius.

She stood there and watched out the window as the rest of her family waved from the platform. James, Fred, Roxy and Louis had graduated at the end of last year. It was just the four youngest left now. Her, Albus, Lily and Hugo. It was Rose Weasley and Albus Potter's last year of school. Rose would be eighteen soon and she was starting to feel more like an adult every day. Especially now Professor McGonagall had given her Head Girl status. She couldn't wait to see who the Head Boy was. The heads were never from the same house so that cut out Al, Frank Longbottom and the other three Gryffindor seventh year boys.

She headed towards the prefects compartment to finally find out who the Head Boy is before the prefect meeting. Entering the prefect compartment, she went through a door at the back that she had never been able to go through before. She made herself comfortable, facing away from the door and watched out the window as the scenery changed from the city to the countryside. She pulled Hogwarts A History out of the small charmed handbag she carried everywhere and opened it up on her lap. However she wasn't really reading it, merely skimming through. She was too preoccupied trying to solve the mystery that was the Head Boy.

Could it be Lorcan Thomas? He was a Ravenclaw, one of the smartest kids in her year but he wasn't very influential. Maybe his twin brother Lysander, but he wasn't as smart as Lorcan. It couldn't be who she wanted it to be because he would've said in his last letter.

Rose sighed; it couldn't be anyone other than them three unless they were allowed to be from the same house this year. She'd just have to wait. Rose stood up and crossed the compartment to stand in front of the window and watch as the scenery goes by. She smiled to herself and jumped when arms encircled her waist.

"Surprise."

She spun around to come face to face with... Scorpius Malfoy.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms round his neck, "What are you doing here? This is the Head's compartment." She asked in a teasing tone as she saw the badge gleam on his black robes.

"Oh, is that where I am? I thought I was in that compartment we found on the way home in July." She giggled as he pushed her down onto the pluffy couch lining the wall.

"I think this compartment is a bit bigger than the luggage compartment Scorp."

"Well, I think that this is much more comfortable." He lent his head down and kissed her full on the lips, tasting the mint of her toothpaste. He rolled them over so Rose was on top and ran his hands through her silky auburn hair. A knock on the door pulled them apart as Rose jumped up and straightened her skirt and tie. Whispering a simple spell she was pristine and wavy again and Scorpius didn't have a single hair out of place. Pulling him up, she towed him to the door and walked through it into the prefect compartment.

She was so beautiful, he thought as he watched her inform the prefects on how the patrolling would change this year. Apparently as soon as Rose had received her badge during the summer she had thought of different ways for the patrolling to work so that the prefects could still have time for homework. Only Rose would use homework as an excuse. Scorpius shook the thought from his mind and looked around the compartment. Everyone was fully listening to Rose. It was the first time he had seen every single prefect pay attention. Then again how could they not? Rose was gorgeous, even little first years blushed when she smiled at them or helped them.

When someone cleared their throat behind him he jumped up from where he was sat "Yes, so that's all..." Looking around the compartment he noticed it was empty apart from the giggling redhead behind him.

She smiled with visible the glee as she pointed at him and clutched her stomach at the same time. "The look on your face." He could only just hear her through the cute giggles escaping from her.

"You think this is that funny?" Lifting her head up she looked at him before running into the heads compartment and trying to lock the door. "Rose, you can't lock out the head boy remember."

The door flew open in front of him and he was swiftly pulled inside as it slammed shut behind him. Before he knew it he was back on the sofa and was being straddled by the most gorgeous beauty he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she leant closer to his face and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "But your face was priceless.

He reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Rose." He sighed, "I could never be mad at you."

"I know." She stated, before his lips were attacked by hers.

The kiss felt like heaven, like everything Scorpius had ever asked for. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with a person like Rose Ginevra Weasley. She was perfect. Smart, confident, beautiful. Everything he hoped his daughter would be. He hoped she would be Rose's daughter as well. And then a thought came to his head.

"Rose." He murmured against her lips. She pulled her own lips ever so slightly away from his.

"Yeah." She smiled down at him.

"If I were to ask would you marry me?"

Jumping up slightly from the shock, Rose fell off Scorpius and landed on her back on to the floor. "What?"

Hiding his laugh he spoke in a serious tone. "It was just a simple question Rose."

She started stuttering. "But... but we're o..only 17."

"Actually we'll both be 18 by Christmas." Kneeling down next to her, he took her hand in his. "And, I meant after we graduate or when we're a bit older. Not right now."

Grabbing his face in her hands she kissed him gently on his lips. "Of course I would. I love you, remember?"

Smiling slightly he repeated her words from earlier. "I know." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. She cuddled up into him; she was comfortable under the crook in his elbow. She felt safe and wanted and loved.

He leant his head back against the couch and smiled up and the ceiling before he sighed.

She sat up slightly. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to be at Hogwarts soon and we get anytime alone for a while.

She laughed slightly. "Scorp, do you not remember that the head's share there own common room with their own dorms?"

She leant up and kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss. He had totally forgotten about the Head's dorms. And now they wouldn't have to go sneaking off just for time alone. Everyone may have known about them but they still got harassed everywhere they went by Rose's family.

Separating from the kiss they got settled in each others arms again to relish in the time they had left until they reached Hogsmeade station.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
